


A Misunderstanding

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Kisah kecil sebuah kealahpahaman antara seorang gadis Norwegia dan seorang pemuda Denmark.





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Second time I write in this fandom. Now my otp, yay!
> 
> Special thanks to Mathias-san (nama samaran) who dragged me to ship this ship. Your roleplay is awesome, bro. Keep going~
> 
> All characters don't belong to me~ please enjoy your time reading this fic
> 
> pst, I'm not good at writing smut please forgive me. There might be typos too.

Sang gadis berdarah Norwegia terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berat karena kurang tidur. Disibaknya rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah sekitarnya. Sekarang ia mulai ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Terlebih pria berambut pirang yang semalaman menemaninya masih tertidur dengan lelap di sampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, tangannya lalu meraih surai pirang sang pemuda sebelum ia mengelusnya dengan lembut.

'Sekarang sudah lebih baik.' Pikir sang gadis masih mengelus surai pirang sang pemuda. Setidaknya kini sudah tak ada kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. Ia lega, tentu saja. Ia benar-benar benci bila harus terus bertengkar dengan sang pemuda seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari ke belakang.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Lucy Bondevik, nama sang gadis berdarah Norwegia itu. Rambut pirang panjang, mata tajam sebiru samudera, siapa yang tidak terpana dengan gadis itu? Bahkan ia menjadi bahan perebutan kedua sahabatnya, seorang pemuda berdarah Denmark dan pemuda berdarah Swedia. Sejujurnya setelah sang pemuda Swedia berakhir dengan seorang gadis berdarah Finlandia, masalah mereka berakhir. Namun tetap saja, kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Semua masalah berawal dari saat sang pria Swedia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk pacarnya itu. Maklum saja, ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi. Tentu Lucy mau membantu, bagaimana pun mereka semua adalah sahabat. Beberapa hari itu Lucy habiskan untuk membantu mencarikan sahabatnya itu hadiah untuk pacarnya, yang membuat mereka terlihat selalu bersama.

Tentu sang pria berdarah Denmark bernama Mathias menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kedua sahabatnya (yah, Lucy masih sahabatnya walaupun ia menyukainya). Cemburu, tentu. Padahal ia sendiri tak memiliki nyali untuk menjadikan sang gadis Norwegia menjadi miliknya. Bagaimana pun juga ia takut dengan penolakan.

Lucy sendiri menyadari perubahan yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu. Rasanya aneh, seseorang yang biasa mengganggunya kini berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya. Diam-diam dirinya khawatir sesuatu terjadi walaupun ia masih menolak untuk angkat bicara kepada sang pemuda. Namun semuanya semakin keruh, rasanya Lucy harus mengambil tindakan sebelum terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka. Ia benci bila harus bertengkar seperti itu.

Dan pada akhirnya sang pria berdarah Denmark yang memutuskan untuk mengundang samg gadis Norwegia ke tempatnya. Tentu Lucy dengan senang hati datang. Mereka memang harus bicara, suka atau pun tidak.

Pukul delapan malam akhirnya Lucy datang ke tempat sahabatnya yang berdarah Denmark itu. Hanya mengenakan baju santai dan jaket, ia mengetuk pintu rumah Mathias.

"Mathias, apa kamu di sana?" Ujar Lucy setelah beberapa saat mengetuk.  
"Ah sebentar." Jawab suara dari dalam. Yang manjawab lalu membukakan pintu.   
Sang gadis pun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah pintu dibukakan oleh sang sahabat.

“Jadi… ada apa memanggil kemari?” Tanya sang gadis berdarah Norwegia itu setelah ia masuk ke dalam.  
“Duduk dulu.” Ujar sang pemuda. Akhirnya sang gadis pun duduk.

Mata biru lautnya menatap mata biru langit sang pemuda dengan lekat. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.  
“Jadi—”  
“Lucy aku… maaf sudah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini.” Ujar sang pemuda berdarah Denmark, memotong kata-kata sang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.  
“Mathias, jujur lah apa yang terjadi sampai kamu mengambil tindakan seperti itu.” Lucy menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya ingin jawaban.

Sang pemuda akhirnnya terdiam sejenak. Ia mengambil nafasnya dan kembali angkat bicara setelah itu.  
“Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Berwald beberapa hari ke belakang ini?” Tanyanya. Dari nada bicara Mathias, terdengar jelas nada kecemburuan di dalamnya.  


“Bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah bertingkah seakan-akan aku adalah pacarmu, Mathias.” Ia menghela nafasnya. Sekarang Lucy mengerti mengapa sahabatnya ini bertingkah makin menyebalkan. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu cemburu. Entah Karena apa, Lucy belum tahu.

“Oh ayo lah Lucy, dia kan sudah punya pacar.” Mathias beralsan. Padahal dirinya cemburu, sangat malah.   
“Memangnya kenapa? Dia masih sahabatku. Dan lagi, ia juga tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut.” Lucy membela dirinya. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.  
“Cemburu?” Taya Lucy secara _to the point_.

Mathias menegak ludahnya sendiri. Ya, ia cemburu. Tapi ia belum mau mengakui kalau dirinya sebenarnya cemburu.  
“Cemburu? Ya, tentu saja Lucy.” Akhirnya sang pria berdarah Denmark itu memutuskan untuk mengakuinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatanya kali ini.

“Buat apa kamu cemburu?” Tanya sang gadis. Wajahnya menatap sebal lawan bicaranya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia senng kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu cemburu.  
“Tak ada gunanya kamu cemburu. Memangnya aku siapa untukmu?” Tanya Lucy.

“Kamu memang bukan siapa-siapa.” Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.  
“Tapi… aku tidak sudi kalau kamu berakhir dengan dirinya.” Ujarnya sebelum mendadak sang pemuda mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

“Mathias…” Gumam Lucy dengan pelan. Sang gadis hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya yang semakin mendekat. Sekarang ia sadar kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar cemburu, dan ia cemburu dalam artian cinta.  
“Aku tak tahu kamu masih mengejarku.” Ujarnya dengan pelan.

“Tentu saja. Aku selalu menunggumu selama ini, kamu tidak pernah memberikan jawaban. Bahkan masalah itu kelihatannya tak akan selesai kalau mereka berdua tidak pacaran saat ini.” Ujar Mathias.  
“Dan lagi, kamu tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah itu.” Tambahnya.

Lucy terdiam. Memang benar adanya kalau ia tak menyelesaikan masalah itu. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa sedikit terhibur melihat Mathias yang mati-matian mencoba merebut dirinya dari Berwald.  
“Maaf—”  
 “Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti kalian berdua. Maka dari itu aku diam dan tak memilih. Maafkan aku.” Lucy menundukan kepalanya.

“Sudah berlalu sih.” Sang pemuda Denmark menghela nafasnya. Ia tak menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian waktu itu.  
“Lupakan saja…”

“Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan itu.” Ujar Lucy. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya, menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Mathias.

“Sudah lah, Lucy. Sudah berlalu.” Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tangannya dengan perlahan meraih dagu lawan bicaranya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah sang gadis agar kembali menatapnya.

Sang gadis sontak menatap kembali sang pemuda. Pipinya memerah menahan malu karena jarak mereka yang terasa semakin dekat saja.  
“Mathias… terima kasih. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf.” Ujarnya dengan pelan.

Mathias melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Jarak di antara mereka semakin terhapus saja dengan sang pemuda yang memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan sebuah gerakan ragu, disapunya bibir sang gadis pujaan hatinya dengan bibirnya.

Sang gadis terkejut mendadak merasakan sapuan di bibirnya. Anehnya, ia merasa tak terima dengan hal terebut. Dengan sedikit gerakan mendorong, Lucy menempelkan dan mendorong bibir sang pemuda. Ia tak terima dicium dengan ragu-ragu olehnya.

Sang pemuda Denmark mengeluarkan seringai kecil dari bibirnya. Ia tak tahu kalau sang gadis diam-diam menginginkan ciumannya.  
“Jadi… kamu mau ini?” Tanya Mathias di sela-sela ciumannya.  
“Berisik.” Jawab sang gadis. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Sang pemuda menyeringai semakin lebar saja. Ia lalu dengan sedikit kasar mendorong sang gadis ke belakang hingga ia terjepit di antara sofa dengan tubuhnya. Sang gadis mengeluarkan pekikan, namun ia tak melawan, dan itu membuat Mathias perlahan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lucy menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan tatapan malu. Ia mau lebih dari ini, namun ia tak akan sudi mengatakannya dengan keras. Itu membuat Lucy hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu lebih dalam. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher sang pemuda sementara ia merasakan lidahnya masuk, menari dengan lidahnya sendiri. Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut sang gadis tanpa sadar.

Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai muncul pada bibir sang pemuda setelah mendengar sebuah suara desahan.   
“Oh Lucy, lihat lah dirimu.” Goda Mathias.  
“Jangan menggodaku!” Saut sang gadis. Ia tak marah, hanya merasa malu.

Mathias menyeringai dan melepaskan ciumannya setelah itu. Dengan sengaja ia turun, menciumi leher mulus sang gadis. Lucy memekik kecil, ia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Namun Lucy gagal melakukannya, terlebih lagi karena Mathias dengan sengaja mengigitnya dan meninggalkan jejak di sana.  
“Kamu punyaku sekarang.” Ujar Mathias dengan sengaja setelah meninggalkan jejak.  
Lucy hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. Ia senang, namun tak mungkin mengatakannya dengan keras.

Tangan mulai menjamah tubuh sang gadis. Lucy akhirnya membiarkan saja desahannya keluar. Sesekali Lucy menggenggam erat bahu Mathias, ketika ia merasa geli atau bagian tubuhnya diremas. Terutama saat Mathias mengelus bagian bawahnya. Lucy hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.  
“Kamu menggodaku.” Ujar Lucy dengan nada dingin.  
“Karena kamu manis.” Balas Mathias dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia lalu menyelipkan jarinya dan membuat Lucy memekik dalam nikmat.

“Mathias!” Lucy berteriak. Antara kesal dan nikmat, tak ada yang tahu. Wajahnya benar-benar berantakan, membuat Mathias semakin bersemangat.  
“Kurang keras, sayang. Aku tak mendengarnya.” Goda sang pemuda dan dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan. Mathias hanya tertawa, reaksi sang gadis benar-benar manis.

Suasana semakin panas di antara mereka berdua. Apalagi Mathias sendiri terus menggoda sang gadis pujaanya itu, dan yang digoda hanya mendesah, sembari sesekali melancarkan pukulan pelan.  
“Mathias, sekarang!” Pekik sang gadis dengan nada memohon.  
Mathias lagi-lagi menyeringai. Memenuhi apa yang dimint oleh sang gadis. Dengan perlahan ia melakukannya. Sang gadis yang ada di dekapannya mengeluarkan suara erangan.

“Kalau merasa tak nyaman bilang saja.” Ujar sang pemuda dengan pelan. Sang gadis haya membalasnya dengan sebuh gelengan kepala pelan. Sang gadis lalu memeluk erat sang pemuda itu sebelum bergrak dengan perlahan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian jeritan sang gadis dapat terdengar. Sebuah jeritan penuh kenikmatan. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, begitu juga dengan sang pemuda. Sebuah senyuman kecil dilemparkan oleh Lucy kepada Mathias.

“ _Jeg elsker deg*_.” Ujar Lucy begitu saja. Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menunjukan sebuah senyuman kecil.  
“Seandainya kamu bilang dari awal.” Ia terkekeh. Lucy sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum memeluk Mathias dan berakhir jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

Mathias lalu membawa Lucy ke dalam kamarnya. Malam yang panjang untuk mereka akhirnya berakhir juga.

.

.

.

_Epilog_

Setelah hari mulai siang akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Lagipula tak ada hal lain lagi yang bias ia lakukan di rumah sahabatnya yang kini sudah menjadi pacarnya itu. Namun naas nasib Lucy, ia kira ia tak akan bertemu adiknya hari itu.

“ _Oneechan_ , kemana saja kamu semalam?” Tanya Emil. Adiknya itu hanya khawatir kalua-kalau kakaknya bertemu dengan orang aneh semalam.  
“Jangan khawatir. Hanya berakhir menginap di rumah teman kok.” Jawab Lucy. Tentu ia tak bisa bilang apa yang terjadi semalam.  
“Oh, baiklah.” Emil hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat alisnya setelah menyadari sesuatu.

Lucy sendiri akhirnya beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar panggilan lain dari adiknya.

“ _Oneechan_. Sebaiknya tutupi lehermu itu.” Ujar Emil dengan polosnya. Ia menyeringai kecil mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak perempuannya semalam.  
Lucy yang mendengarnya tentu merasa malu. Ia lalu berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

“Jangan ada anak di tengah jalan dengan Mathias ya, _oneechan_!”

**Author's Note:**

> *jeg elsker deg = I love you
> 
> it feel rushed, sorry guys TvT


End file.
